A Gravy Volcano of Love
by MotherTeresa420
Summary: Cory and his pals show their appreciation for Brenda, the lunchlady, with surprising results. Not suitable for children, or anybody else, for that matter.


A Gravy Volcano of Love

Cory trudged into the cafeteria. Mr. Turner had given him a surprise quiz, and so it had been a rough day. The only thought that comforted him was that of the gravy mashed potato volcano that awaited him, served up by the firm hands of Brenda, the lunch lady.

Brenda winked as the teen, nipples hard as brushfires over a creamy landscape approached the lunch-line.

"Hi Cor. How you doin' this fine mornin'?" Brenda asked, leaning her womanly figure over the counter, waving her sopping wet gravy ladle over her head, drenching Cory's face with thick hot liquid. Gravy.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that." Brenda smiled coyly.

"That's okay, Brenda," Cory replied, licking some of the liquid from his cheeks. "The sight of your smile is enough to part the thickest cocks- I mean!- clouds!" Cory turned bright red, horrified at the thought that Brenda would find out about his super secret crush on her.

"Hahaha, yo chillen's say the darndest things!"

The cafeteria was completely empty now, and the lights almost seemed to dim, as Brenda slid her hairnet seductively from her brow.

"Cory, I've been watching you all these years. As I was ladling gravy onto your volcano all year, I was preoccupied by the notion that I could ladle my vagina onto your sweet young cock." She put a meaty hand on her hip, bobbed her head from side-to-side sassily, and pouted her lip.

Cory's cock leapt to attention. "Why…why Brenda…I had no idea…I've been wanting to smother my dick in your mashed potatoes, and by mashed potatoes, I mean ass."

"Hoo boy, child, you makin' my day." Brenda started to unbutton her white lunch lady uniform, her sweaty cleavage appearing gracefully. She spread a little gravy on her nipples and offered the teen an inviting smile.

Cory was happy to oblige.

"Hello, nurse!" He shouted.

The audience laughed nervously. Where was this going?

"What the dickens is going on in my school eatery?!" Mr. Feeny burst through the double-doors of the cafeteria. Once he spotted Brenda's gravy-soaked love mounds, he was totally pitching a tent. "Oh, I see he said..And what do you suppose I do about this little erotic misdemeanor, Mr. Matthews?"

The audience laughed, slapping their collectively knee. Mr. Feeny was always so witty.

"Feeny! Come grab a nipple! It's like a five star restaurant over her."

Brenda's fishwrinkle moistened at the teen's suggestion.

"Mmmmmhh, you two would taste finer than some mint julep tea on a hot summer day," because Brenda was black, you see.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to honor your humble request," Mr. Feeny replied smirking, "but I think I'd prefer to nibble on her black cherry." He removed his glasses, and gave Brenda a steamy look.

Sean and Topanga burst in, with Eric at their heels, his dick already half-hard from walking beyond Topanga's sweet ass.

"Guess what, you guys!" Eric shouted. 'I will literally have sex with anything that moves!"

"Excellent choice, Mr. Matthews," Mr. Feeny replied, lifting his face from Brenda's engorged labia. "I could use some help mopping her poopdeck, as it were, and if you get my drift."

Topanga straddled Brenda's face, without missing a beat.

Sean and Cory exchanged their signature best friend grins and then each attacked one of Brenda's gravy nipples with their hot teen mouths.

Brenda writhed amidst the swirling mass of teens, plus Feeny.

Mr. Turner was grading his latest batch of quizzes, one hand absently stroking his hard cock through his corduroy pants. All of the sudden, he heard a faint moan.

"Hmmm?" he pondered aloud. "Maybe a bunch of kids are servicing Brenda sexually!" He decided to investigate, one hand still buried in his pants.

He strode through the cafeteria doors swiftly. The sight he beheld was enough to make her jerry curl straighten.

"Aw, I'm about the blow my load right here," Mr. Turned moaned, bewitched by the ribald scene.

"Tastes like chicken!" Mr. Feeny exclaimed, motioning for the younger man to join him at Brenda's generous snatch.

"Remix!" Sean shouted, and everyone switched positions on Brenda's body. Mr. Turner found himself in front of her gaping maw with his own dripping wet dick.

"Well," she said, head bobbing. "I've saved you a piece of ma' famous cherry pie."

Mr. Turner inserted his pleasure wand into her gravy cave, and she moaned in appreciation.

"Cory, you forgot your math book on the kitchen table!" Amy and Alan Matthews pushed their way into the cafeteria, clutching Cory's errant math book.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alan barked, before dropping onto the pile and thrusting his cock against Brenda's leg seductively.

Amy stood against the wall, masturbating furiously.

Mr. Turner beckoned for Alan to join him in Brenda's cooch. Normally it would hurt, but, having 900 children, Brenda was used to the pain.

Mr. Feeny, after a few more witticisms, pounded his meat into Brenda's fudge factory. Sean soon joined him with his trademark grin.

Eric jerked his nine inch cock onto Brenda's bountiful stomach.

"Thank, you chile,'" Brenda said, knowing the hierarchy of her job.

Topanga masturbated on her as well.

Cory got on all fours, his perky ass right in front of Brenda's smiling face. She licked her lips at the juicy sight. Picking up her tried and true gravy ladle, she ladled hot brown gravy all Cory's ass and in his asshole.

"I made another gravy volcano for ya," she said slyly, lapping the hot brown substance from Cory's bright pink asshole.

Just before Cory reached orgasm, Minkus burst into the room and humped one of Brenda's folds wildly, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Each member of the party came with astonishing force on Brenda, their faithful lunchlady, who then came propelling Mr. Turner and Alan from her vagina with great force, moaning with ecstasy.

"Oh chillin," Brenda cried, grinning. "Now you've done fed me."

"Oh Brenda!" they all cried in unison. "Where were you before this episode!"

Brenda then collapsed and died. Her 900 children served her roses on lunch trays, and they never forgot her warm sunny smile, her plentiful vagina, or her gravy volcanoes, all made with love.

The audience laughed nervously and the credits rolled.


End file.
